<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Package by NightMare18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804022">The Package</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMare18/pseuds/NightMare18'>NightMare18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Short One Shot, dbh! au, detective matpat, mysterious package, scientist rosanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMare18/pseuds/NightMare18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short blurb of Detroit Become Human Youtuber AU.<br/>Part of shared Au with friends.<br/>Repost from my tumblr: Nightwillow18</p><p>Detective Patrick arrives home from a long day of work to find a mysterious package at his doorstep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthew Patrick/Stephanie Patrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Package</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Detective Matthew Patrick pulls up to the driveway of his home after a long day of filing reports down at the station. All lights inside the house are off except a small light in the office upstairs. As he goes to turn the car off and step out he sees something out of the corner of his eye. There, lying on its side next to the front door is a large box, so large that if it were stood up, it’d be a good half foot taller than the detective . Matt quickly moves to get out of the car, disregarding his briefcase entirely in the passenger seat. As he nears the porch, he notices on top of this box is a paper envelope with a familiar scrawl looped across the front.</p><p>Crouching down next to the box to get a closer look at the envelope he sees written in familiar looping cursive is the letters “R.P.” “Oh god, what has Ro done this time,” Matt mutters to himself as he picks up the letter, sticking it in the pocket of his coat. Flashbacks of Ro programming the dorm roomba to send messages for her, run through his head. Grabbing one side of the box underhand, he makes an attempt to lift the box. Despite lifting with all his strength, the box barely lifts a few inches. Deciding that some additional tools may be needed to get this inside, he goes to unlock the front door. Stepping into the front hallway, and looking at the box he finds that it seems to be thin enough to fit through the door. </p><p>“This is gonna be more than a one person job.” Matt walks up the stairs to where he knew his wife Stephanie would be, if the light in the office window was anything to go on. “Hey Steph, I need your help with something.” Stephanie pokes her head out the door of the office, a half-full cup of tea in her hands. “Did you lock your keys in the car again, Matthew?” </p><p>After a good 25 minutes of maneuvering and heavy lifting with the assistance of a dolly, the box was finally in the living room. It was stood up long ways where it was very clearly over six foot tall. “So you said this is from Ro?” Stephanie inquires as she sits with a new cup of tea. “Yeah, I’d recognize that signature anywhere.” Matt running his hands through his hair as he examines the box answers. Finally finding the latch to open the box, Matt gives it a pull.</p><p>Matt jumps back as he sees the contents. “Oh my God!” “What’s in there?” Steph stands to get a closer look. A light skinned man with short brown hair and a matching beard stands in the box. The mans eyes are closed as if asleep and he wears a black long-sleeved henley shirt, dark-washed skinny jeans, and grey high-top sneakers. Catching his breath, Matt steps forward to touch the man’s arm. Matt recognizes just what this is. Ro didn’t send them a body she sent them an android. Taking a closer look he realizes there is no LED or identification numbers anywhere on the model or it’s clothing. The model is certainly one Matt had never seen before in his experience.</p><p>“I’ve never see any android like this before, have you Steph?” Matt steps back to let Steph see more closely. “No, this is something completely new to me.” Steph investigates the clothing. “I had a feeling you would say that. Well I guessing our best bet on figuring out this thing is in this letter Ro sent with it.” Matt takes the letter off the couch where it got put during the hustle of bringing the box inside.</p><p>“Let’s see what Ro’s gotten up to this time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>